


Hello! Take My Virginity Please!

by MichalieS



Series: The Witch Is Indeed Wild [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Ameture, F/F, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex, Sex Education, The Witch of the Wilds, Vaginal Sex, Woman With A Penis, blowjob, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichalieS/pseuds/MichalieS





	Hello! Take My Virginity Please!

"Well that is a very sudden request, child."

"Does that mean you refuse?"

Flemeth sat on a chair by that young maiden. She was rarely asked to take someone's virginity before, and even if someone did ask her to, it was a long time ago. And not like this, that a stranger comes to her hut and just ask an old witch for that.

The young girl was shivering, but she knew what she came for, and did not want to back down.

"Have you not thought it would be much better if your boyfriend deflowered you?" The witch asked with a slight spark of curiosity.

"Well I guess I could wait but... I just want this to be with you!"

"You barely know me, child."

"What does it matter! I've heard stories about having sex, but my parents only tell me I'm too young and I need to wait to be married. I can't wait this long!"

The witch put her hand below her chin and looked at the girl's shivering body "Do you even know how a sexual act is preformed, my dear virgin?"

"Well I… Don't…"

"What is your name, child?"

"Oh sorry! My name is Kirie. Pleased to meet you!"

That was very awkward. Kirie was so desperate to have her first time with 'The Witch Of The Wilds' that she forgot to introduce herself.

Kirie tried to remind herself, that the way she asked the witch to take her, was a bit odd and sudden.

She knocked on the hut's door and as soon as the door opened she asked 'Can you please take my virginity?'.

Kirie remembered the shocked look on the witch's face as her cheeks turned red.

She remembered the witch whispering 'Keep it down and get inside!' with a very angry and stressed tone.

And so they ended up talking about sex even though they never met before.

"And why did you come to me, of all people?" asked the witch while arranging her weird hairdo, Trying not to cut anything with her metal gloves.

"I read somewhere in the library that you have a penis. I doubt that, but…. I don't know. I'm sure a woman knows a young girl's heart better then anyone."

Flemeth laughed at that very embarrassing fact.

"And what if I do not?"

"Well that would be very…. I hope it's true! That is all!"

"So let me settle things straight, dear girl… You know nothing about sex, you've never really got a chance to even learn what is what or how that deed is preformed, and you ask me to be your first, even though you have no idea what will happen. Pluse you don't even know much about me except what you read in that book. Did I get it right, my dear child?"

Kirie was so ashamed understanding Flemeth had a point.

"How old are you, child?"

"I am going to be 19 this year. I think it's a very good age to become a wo—" Kirie tried to say as Flemeth slowly came closer to her.

"Do not be so stressed, child. I won't do a thing for now. I still wish to know more of that situation I find myself in."

Flemeth seemed a bit board of that girl, shivering from every movement she made.

"What book did you read?"

"Er… It was a very old book that told your legend, and when I read it, a piece of paper that seemed as if didn't belong to the book fell on the floor. It said that The Witch Of The Wilds has a huge penis and she knows to fuck very good."

Flemeth seemed grossed out by hearing her name and the word 'fuck' in the same sentence.

"Oh how I hate these dirty words…"

Kirie felt so bad after Flemeth said that. Come to think of it, 'fuck' is indeed a very dirty word.

Flemeth stood up and crossed her hands with a very serious expression. Kirie tried not to show her emotions, as her heart was pounding fast. So fast she could hear it echoing through her whole body.

"Well, I do not like having to explain such theories to the unexperienced…" the witch said while shaking her head and hinting Kirie to stand.

Kirie stood up and looked at the witch's eyes. They seemed very tired, but still very eager to act.

"Would you like a cup of wine?"

Kirie nodded for yes and sat on a chair by the table.

Flemeth gave her the wine and took one cup for herself.

"Now drink it all, dear lass." The witch ordered and drank her own wine. Kirie tried to drink, but the taste was very bad in her mind. She then started thinking' Maybe she wants me to drink so I'll be more calm or more willing for that deed. I should drink all of it just as she says.'

"Never drank alcohol before, I take it…" Flemeth seemed so disappointed.

"No, I did! It's just… I never drank such strong wine before. I… just need to get used to it." Tried Kirie to defend. She took a deep breath and drank it all.

"How was it?" Flemeth tilted her head to her side.

"Nggg…. It was very…. Different…" Kirie tried to talk as that very spicy liquid was going down her throat.

Flemeth gave a slight smile and pointed at the bed in the corner of the hut, hinting Kirie to sit on it.

"I do hope you know you need to take your clothes off." Flemeth glared at Kirie as the girl slowly started to feel butterflies in her tummy.

"Yes I do know that.."

"Then…." Flemeth looked at Kirie. The girl already understood what she wanted her to do. She slowly took off her shirt, and then started pulling her skirt down.

"Your underwear must go as well. I cannot do a thing if your private areas are still hidden." Kirie already knew that, but she was very nervous. She then slowly took off her bra and panties.

"Oh dear girl! What beautiful breasts you have!"

"Nnnn… No… don't say that…"

"Why not? You are a very beautiful young maiden. You should be proud of your body, for it is astounding."

Kirie tried to cover her body. She knew Flemeth must see it so she can 'take her', but she was so ashamed. Flemeth came closer and moved Kirie's hands away. The witch slowly stroked the girl's breasts.

"Oh… your gloves are cold…" Kirie tried to whisper

"Oh are they? Why, I assume they are.. They are made of metal, after all. But do not worry. Soon you wouldn't even mind that…" said the witch, gently pinching Kirie's nipples.

Kirie felt she's getting wet between her legs. She didn't know what to do. She was scared and very worried. 'Why did I pee?' she thought to herself.

"You know what foreplay is, I hope?"

"Er… No I don't…"

"Oh… I can't believe your parents taught you nothing… Are you getting wet now?"

"Well… Yes.. But… How did you..?"

Flemeth laughed "Well, I assume it's working!"

Kirie tried to understand "Is that ok?"

"It is completely normal, child" the witch answered back.

"Have you ever touched yourself, child?" asked the witch, slowly lowering her hand to Kirie's crotch.

"Um… Yeah… But…. What does it matter..?"

"Will you show me how you usually pleasure yourself?"

Flemeth looked at Kirie with a very stern look. The girl knew Flemeth has experienced this so many times, therefore she must know what she's doing.

'Just do as she says' Kirie told herself over and over.

"I just sit with my legs spread and play with my clit.." said Kirie, hoping the witch would not ask for her to demonstrate.

"Show me how, girl."

'Damn it!' Kirie thought to herself.

Kirie slowly started pinching her own clit and tried not to moan.

"Oh, you might have never knew a thing about sexuality, but it seems you know how to handle yourself, without a doubt…"

"You mean..?"

"For a girl who never learned about sex, you seem to know the ropes.."

Kirie was relieved. That was good to know Flemeth thought she was doing well.

"Have you ever tried to penetrate some fingers in?" the witch asked.

"No! I mean… I tried once, but it was too painful to proceed…"

Flemeth came closer and asked "Will you let me try?"

Kirie was pretty nervous.

"Er… But..?"

"You do realize that virginity is taken by someone penetrating you?"

"You mean I could take my own virginity by accident?!"

Flemeth laughed "Oh you are so naïve… But it was an option."

Kirie started to mumble and put her legs together "I don't want you to deflower me with your fingers..! I want the real thing..!"

"I will not. Do not fear. I only wish to see how far I can go with you."

Kirie thought this is getting really scary.

She spread her legs again and looked at Flemeth with a worried expression.

Flemeth gently penetrated one finger into Kirie's vagina. Kirie tried not to scream.

"I see your hymen is very thick.. Now that is making things more tricky…" Flemeth slowly took her finger out.

"Why tricky? What do you mean?"

"I think you should find out yourself."

"But—"

"By the way, I do not know why and how that note found itself in that book you read, but it is indeed true. I do have a penis. Would you like to see?"

Kirie started getting so nervous she couldn't control herself. She was shaking like crazy.

"You do know that if you get too stressed you will just make it more painful, I hope?"

"But..?"

"Just relax. That is much better then what you have in mind."

Kirie tried to calm herself down, but she was way too nervous to control her emotions.

Flemeth moved the cloth covering her crotch aside and revealed a huge white penis. It was very real. Kirie though it's way too big for her first. 'What if it tears me apart?' she asked herself.

"Relax child…." Flemeth whispered as she slowly stroked Kirie's face.

Kirie sat down on the floor and looked at that penis with desire "C… Can I touch it?" Kirie asked with a shivering voice.

"You may. Maybe that will calm you down a bit…" Flemeth seemed so irritated by Kirie being so nervous, but the witch knew every girl reacts differently to her first time.

Kirie touched that penis and stroked it gently. It did make her calmer for some reason.

Flemeth started to groan, and that made Kirie worried "Oh did I hurt you? I'm so sorry… I'll stop..!"

Flemeth looked at Kirie with a very frustrated expression.

"It did not hurt me child. In fact, it was very pleasant. Will you honor me and proceed with what you did?"

"Oh you liked it..? Well.. OK.."

Kirie started stroking Flemeth's penis again. Flemeth enjoyed it very much. She was moaning and groaning softly.

"Do you like it, Flemeth?"

"Y.. Yes… Oh dear girl, you DO know the ropes…"

"Do you want me to slow down? Your penis is twitching.."

Flemeth had enough of these hesitations "You do like teasing me, don't you, dear girl?" she asked with a very angry tone.

Kirie giggled and started moving her hand faster and even licked the head of Flemeth's penis.

"Oh, dear girl… Keep going… You are doing very well…"

Flemeth ejaculated on Kirie's face.

"Ew..! Why did you do that?"

"That semen only means you did very well. So well I could not control myself."

"But now I am covered with sperm.."

"You may drink it, if you wish."

"Ew..! Gross!"

"Well that is one option. Did I order you to drink it? No. But you still can try. Wouldn't you even try?"

Kirie didn't like the idea but she wiped some of that semen and licked it. It didn't taste so good, but it wasn't so bad either. Because the taste was not bad or good, Kirie just licked it all off.

Flemeth smiled "Now you are starting to get the point in the whole meaning of pleasuring each other."

Flemeth stroked Kirie's head and helped her get up on her feet.

"I think now, it's your turn."

"My turn?"

"You know what I mean, child."

"Oh but…"

"Do not get stressed again! Remain as calm as you were when you pleasured me."

"But earlier you said that 'my hymen is making things tricky'. What does that mean?"

Flemeth smiled at Kirie and her eyes were glowing brighter.

Kirie knew she came not to pleasure Flemeth, but to be deflowered by her. But now after all that Flemeth explained her, she was even more scared of sex then she was before.

Flemeth held Kirie close. Almost as if she was hugging her.

"Do you trust me?" Flemeth asked with a motherly smile.

Kirie nodded for yes and looked directly into Flemeth's golden eyes.

"Will you be gentle?"

"Was I not gentle so far?"

"You were.. But… You know what I mean!"

Flemeth chuckled "Now it was my turn to tease you, child. I will be. Do not worry. I would not do a thing that puts you in harm's way"

"Well what do we need to do?"

"First I need to ask you something. Are you wet?"

"Yeah, you know that already."

"In a scale of one to ten, how wet are you?"

"Errrrr….. I think four…?"

"Then there is more work to be done, child."

Kirie wanted to know what type of work, but before she could even ask, Flemeth ordered her to lie on the bed and spread her legs.

Kirie did as she was told and looked at the witch above her with a slight fear.

Flemeth held onto Kirie's legs and started licking her vagina.

"Wha… What are you… D.. Doing?"

"This is 'foreplay', child. I will make you so wet, that it will be much easier for me, and less painful to you."

"Th…. Thank you.. Oh…. Oh Dear Ma……" Kirie tried to talk, but that wonderful sensation didn't let her speak. It was just too good. She leaned back on her elbows. She felt if she'd just ley there she'll lose all control.

As Kirie was moaning, Flemeth just kept picking up her licking speed. The girl was shaking with pleasure. She felt she's going to explode.

"Kyaaa...! I'm going insane! Oh Maker's breath!"

Flemeth stopped. Kirie then realized Flemeth intends to penetrate her now.

"Wait!"

"Hmmm? What now?"

Kirie knew she teased Flemeth too much already, even though there were times she didn't intend to. She was just very scared.

"Nothing… I just feel weird… I…"

"You are just a bit aroused. This is completely normal, child."

Flemeth rubbed her penis against Kirie's clit. It made her cringe.

"Do you trust me?" asked Flemeth with a soothing voice.

"Y.. Yes…."

"Then ley back with your hands at your sides, and take a deep breath in…"

Kirie slowly took a big breath in as Flemeth ordered.

"Now slowly let it out…."

As Kirie let her breath out, Flemeth penetrated her.

"Ow! Oh Maker! Ow….." Kirie yelped.

"Oh dear girl… Try to relax a bit more.. You are so tight…"

"Oh it hurts.....!" Kirie whimpered as some tears started falling down on her cheeks.

"Now now, girl. The worst part is behind you. Why don't you let me see your smile?"

Kirie tried to smile, but she was in such pain, that she could not even work her facial muscles to show something that is even close to a smile.

"Now tell me, was I gentle enough?"

"Ow… I guess… But it hurts..!"

"I told you your hymen is tricky. That is why I needed you as calm as a feather."

Kirie felt good about herself. Finally not a virgin! But she was still scared. She knew Flemeth would want to start moving inside her soon, and she was scared it might hurt too.

"Will you allow me to start moving, child?"

"Will that hurt too?"

"Not if you are relaxed enough."

Flemeth leaned above the girl, as her penis got deeper in, making Kirie softly moan.

Flemeth held Kirie's hands "I am ready whenever you are."

Kirie looked at Flemeth with a very nervous expression "Please be gentle…."

"For now I was, and that way I will remain." The witch promised as she slowly wipes the tears off of Kirie's cheeks.

Flemeth started to slowly move in and out of the shivering girl's vagina. Kirie tried to close her eyes and enjoy that experience.

"Oh Maker's breath….. That feels amazing…" Kirie was moaning as then thrusting pace slowly got faster and harder.

"Do you want me to thrust even harder?"

"Is that even… oohhhhh… Possible…?"

"Indeed. For now you just had the medium pace. Then what do you say?"

"Y.. Yes... Just be carful with me... I'm still not used to this..."

Flemeth gave one very hard thrust, making Kirie yelp with pleasure.

"Do it again.. That was really amazing..!"

"I want you to beg me."

"Please give me more... Thrust more inside me..."

"I cannot hear you. What did you say?"

"Please more..! Give me more..!"

"What was that? I still cannot hear you, child."

"Please give me more! Please thrust harder inside me!!!!"

"You are warming up quite nicely, child.."

"Please just keep going..! Don't stop now! I'll go crazy!"

Flemeth enjoyed teasing Kirie, but she did as she asked. She thrusted so hard, that both of them started groaning very loud. At some point Flemeth managed to calm her moans a bit, but Kirie just kept getting louder and louder.

"Are you not afraid someone might hear you, child?"

"I don't care! Please keep moving!"

Flemeth laughed "Oh you I like!"

Flemeth pulled out of her. Kirie was panting and shaking "Why did you… Stop..?"

"Get on all fours, child." Flemeth ordered.

"Oh? Why?"

"You are going to try 'Doggy' now."

"'Doggy'? Do you want me to bark?"

"That is just the name of that position. It will make you feel me even deeper."

"Oh, you mean… we are going to do this like dogs?"

"More or less. Do you still trust me, child?"

"Yes."

"Then get on all fours, now."

Kirie put her hands on the bad and lifted her backside up.

"Is that ok too?"

"Yes. Now spread your legs a little more, child."

Kirie did as she was told. She was shivering. Not because she was scared, but because she wanted to be stuffed again. She couldn't bear waiting anymore.

Flemeth slapped Kirie's butt "You seem to like this. You are not scared anymore, am I correct?"

Kirie was panting and slightly moaning. She couldn't wait any longer. "Please give me more!"

"Give you what?"

"You know what!"

"I want you to say it."

"I want your penis!"

Flemeth slapped the girl's butt again "Tell me about how my penis makes you feel."

"It's so big and hard…"

"And?"

"I just love it when it thrusts inside me! Please stop teasing me! Put it inside me!!"

Flemeth seemed very amused hearing that girl squeals. "So you want more? I shall give you more… Right away!" Flemeth spoke as she penetrated her penis inside the girl's vagina again, proceeds thrusting harder and faster then before.

"Oh I'm going crazy!"

Flemeth was starting to shake too. They both were about to climax.

"Mmmm… You are very good, child… I am going to finish soon…"

"Me too! Let's do it together!"

"Cum whenever you can… I shall join you…"

Kirie didn't need much to cum. It took only a few more good thrusts and she was already on her way. Flemeth climaxed with her, and they both started panting.

"Did I give you a good time?" asked Flemeth after they both rested a bit.

"Yeah.. I could never imagined a better experience…" Kirie was still panting and shaking. That orgasm was the best feeling she had ever experienced.

"Would you like a second round?"

"Yes please!"

Kirie was so happy to hear that question. She then used to come every day to Flemeth's hut. What a horny girl she was…

 

 

~END~


End file.
